vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jetstream Sam
Summary Samuel Rodrigues was a cyborg swordsman involved with the Desperado PMC group who fought against Raiden during the events of 2018. He was a master swordsman of the "Rodrigues New Shadow School" technique, which had derived from the "Yagyu Shinkage-ryu (Yagyu New Shadow School)" of Japan. His codename was Minuano, named after the cool Brazilian wind, and was also nicknamed "Jetstream Sam". Following his loss to him in combat, Sam joined up with Senator Armstrong. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C Name: Jetstream Sam, Samuel Rodrigues, Minuano Origin: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Gender: Male Age: 25-26.5 Classification: Human with cybernetic and exoskeletal enhancements, Former Vigilante/Freelance Merc, Unofficial Member of the Winds of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can replenish his power via absorbing the fuel cells/electrolytes of slain enemies, Master Swordsman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can create vacuum blades with his swings to slice foes at a distance, Can enter "Blade Mode" to speed up his reactions to the point that time seems to be slowing down around him, Double Jumping Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (Matched blows with Raiden, can barely cut through Armstrong's armor), His Muramasa Blade ignores conventional durability (HF blades weaken molecular bonds to cut cleanly through virtually any target) Speed: Likely High Hypersonic+ normally, at least Massively Hypersonic, possibly ' Sub-Relativistic '''with Blade Mode (Should be comparable to Raiden, as it functions much the same way.) 'Lifting Strength:' At least '''Class M+' (Physically comparable to Raiden and even slammed him into the ground with only one arm) Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class (Can slash through Armstrong's hardened skin with effort, something for which Raiden required Ripper Mode) Durability: At least Small Town level (Took a few casual blows from Armstrong, albeit he did feel them) Stamina: High (He has no issues with keeping up with Raiden or even Armstrong, albeit his damage soak is less due to his still-human organs) Range: Extended melee range, several dozens of meters with ranged techs Standard Equipment: Powered exoskeleton, cybernetic arm and his HF Muramasa Blade Intelligence: As an (unofficial) member of the Winds of Destruction and the Master of the Rodrigues New Shadow School sword technique, Sam is a fearsome opponent on the battlefield, easily outmatching Raiden in their first encounter and managing to slice off Armstrong's arm during their duel. Even before then, he was skilled enough to kill ten armed mobsters with only his sword, a feat made more impressive by the fact that cyborg enhancements were not readily available at the time. In addition, he was skilled enough in hand-to-hand combat to take on Raiden even when disarmed. Aside from his combat skill, he also possesses a keen wit and an extremely sardonic sense of humor, making accurate inferences on Raiden's history and hidden personality as Jack the Ripper as well as taunting his opponents into charging at him recklessly before going for the kill. Weaknesses: Sam enjoys taunting his opponents more often than not, which can anger them to the point of backfiring. His body is almost completely human, meaning he could be killed by what would be just superficial damage to cyborgs, He enjoys the thrill of a fight and may drag it out if he finds it enjoyable, He is somewhat arrogant and complacent at times, as he was assured of his victory over Armstrong and was taken by surprise when the latter continued to persist Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blade Mode:' Like Raiden, Sam is able to enter a "Blade Mode", drastically increasing his effective reactions and combat speed to the point that time has effectively slowed down around him, allowing him to make extremely high speed and precision slashes before his opponent can react. *'Iaido:' Sam's HF Blade is equipped with a special magazine function that allows him to draw his blade at absurdly high speeds with a pull of a trigger, allowing him to unleash extremely deadly and powerful slashes that outmatched the speed of Armstrong's nanomachines and sliced off Raiden's arm before he could react. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Akame (Akame ga Kill!) Akame's profile (Speed Equalized and this was AGK Akame) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Konami Category:Cyborgs Category:Samurai Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Time Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Game Bosses Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7